


Makes Me Feel At Home In Any Place

by HueyFree12



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Maurcretia, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Rating May Change, but that's not the focus here, like some au, there will be more characters later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HueyFree12/pseuds/HueyFree12
Summary: A series of ficlets starring Lucretia and Maureen Miller; how they fit together, how they clash, and how they goof on one another.Or: A series of ficlets starring Maurcretia in which said ficlets will be about 85% fluff because dammit I need it.UPDATE: ON HIATUS





	1. Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I have been in rarepair HELL since I started shipping these two. I mean, bless the few who have made content for them and I hope I do y'all proud, but still this is ridonkulous. 
> 
> I'll be updating this every Friday (unless of school decides to be a butt), so without further ado...  
> My taz sideblog, with more Maurcretia content, is [here.](https://loveoflucretia.tumblr.com/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucretia's heartbeat races.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this.](http://ursminor.tumblr.com/post/157755808923/lucas-pls-let-her-have-this)  
> Also by [this.](http://ursminor.tumblr.com/post/157700440703/past-lucretiamiller-family-0)

_Lucretia Miller. Maureen and Lucretia Miller. The Millers. Dr. and Mrs. Mil-_

“Hey, when you’re done writing your name with my last name in the margins, can I have that desk back?”

Lucas startled her, causing the tip of Lucretia’s pencil to break and fly off across the room. This is not the first time Lucas has caught Lucretia fawning, albeit quietly, over his mother. It’s not even the tenth time, and he never failed to make some biting comment at her expense. However, no matter how long she’s been in his company, he still manages to catch her with her guard down every so often.

Just the other day, Maureen was showing Lucretia a development in her latest project; it was a handheld device meant to cast a shield around whoever possesses it. It hummed as it powered up, but sparks shot off instead, so Maureen hurried away to make some adjustments. Two seconds later, Lucas was passing by with a box of metal parts and threw Lucretia his usual scowl. Before she could offer him a polite hello, he said, “Stop crushing on my mom.”

Lucretia had gripped her staff fiercely, her heartbeat pulsed in her fingertips while her face and ears grew warm. _Jeezy creezy, if Maureen hadn’t left, I would have-_

“I kinda need it.” Distracted, Lucretia failed to realize she hadn’t answered Lucas. He’s looking at her expectantly with his eyebrows raised. _Wait. What did he ask? Shit, I wasn’t listening. Something about Maureen? Wait. How did he know I was thinking about Maureen? He doesn’t know that. I wasn’t doing anything! Shit, he’s staring! Say something, you goof!_

“YES! I mean – no I’m not!” Lucretia yelped, nervously wringing the paper.

“Whatever,” Lucas said, rolling his eyes, “Let me know when you’re done.” As Lucas turned to leave and indifferently flicked his hand, Lucretia smoothed out the paper. Unable to smooth it, she got a fresh sheet and tried to focus on her remaining work.


	2. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maureen reflects under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this earlier in the morning, but this chapter got away from me. On the bright side, I'm getting the hang of writing these two.

Maureen laid next to Lucretia on the grass, hands tucked underneath her head. Maureen closed her eyes and felt the bones in her legs and back crack with relief.

They had traveled across Neverwinter to gather just a few more recruits. Luck would have it that they found a bounty hunting orc looking for a steadier job in a local inn and a woeful bard who sang the most beautiful songs in a tavern nearby. Maureen was skeptical of the man – boy more like – named Johann, but Lucretia made a decent case as to why they needed someone who could soothe the Voidfish, so Maureen let the issue rest. With two new members of the unofficial bureau, there wasn’t much left to do but get their base off the ground.

But for now, Maureen just wanted to relax. She and Lucretia set up camp in a clearing and were laying by a small fire underneath a cluster of trees. A chill rustled the grass around them and caused the fire to flicker. Between the shivering branches and leaves, Maureen could make out a few bright stars that shone against the cloudy night sky. If she shifted her head slightly she could see half of the moon. A single moon. Maureen let out a huff, still finding the idea of a headquarters made to look like the moon a bit ridiculous. Even more ridiculous, and a bit unnerving, was using the Voidfish to make it so that the people of Faerun didn’t find two moons anymore odd than the occasional static caused by the mention of the wars, a relic, or a loved one lost to either.

Maureen let out a louder huff and scrubbed her face. She was happy to help save the world and running around Neverwinter in a clandestine manner was admittedly exciting, but it was equally draining.

“I think I’m going to retire and become a hermit,” Maureen mumbled, almost too low for Lucretia to hear. This was one of her quirks – mumbling to herself, going through her thought process out loud, and trying to find reason where it was lacking.

“I’ll find-no, I’ll just build a home in the woods. I could find a clearing like this one and build a home. A nice little hermit home for me and Lucas.”

 It was an old habit, and something that Lucas would often groan at, but it’s caused her more good than harm. Except for those times she forgets to write down something important and is close to tearing her hair out before remembering that Lucretia has become prone to jotting down what Maureen says while in her dazes. However, one obvious detriment was that she often said things she would’ve preferred to keep to herself.

Maureen furrowed her eyebrows, eyes still closed and muttered, “But I would miss Lucretia. Eh,” she said with a shrug, “She can come too. Lucas, Lucretia, and Maureen. Maybe we can have a library…”

With her eyes closed, Maureen didn’t see how Lucretia’s eyebrows raised or how her cheeks darkened, but instead felt something wet hit her nose.

Then her glasses, her cheeks, her forehead, and then her entire body as rain poured through the gaps of the trees. The two sat up and made their way inside their tent, cursing softly, as the fire was extinguished. Maureen was soaked, as was her headscarf and some of the graying hair that escaped. Lucretia was no better off, with her robes clinging to her body and the short curls of her fauxhawk drooping to the side. They both changed into dry clothes and settled for the night in their respective bedrolls, though Maureen thinks they might as well have shared one since they weren’t too far apart.

“That may be so,” Lucretia spoke softly, “But I don’t think we could have carried a mattress in here.”

Maureen laughs despite her mild embarrassment and shuffles closer. “Well, we won’t know until we’ve tried.”

“Oh, well then by all means,” Lucretia says, cocking her head towards Maureen, “Don’t let me stop you from ruining your spine.” Maureen snorts, shaking her head.

She seems to forget when they’re separated, but when she’s around Lucretia, Maureen is bathed in a calming wave. She missed having someone her own age with similar interests and intellect that she can talk with, or just _be_ with. She has spent some time wondering why she felt this way.

It was this. These moments when they are just Maureen and Lucretia. She can appreciate the time they spend together working as Doctor Miller and the Director, but this is infinitely better. These are her favorite moments she thinks.

Or rather speaks, judging by her bed mate's quiet chuckle.


	3. I Don't Need Your Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Miller and the Director explode. Well, as much as two even-tempered women can explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some c-c-c-conflict?
> 
> ...no?
> 
> Welp, my bad. Listen, I don't like writing it but I need the practice.

A thundering boom vibrated down the halls, and its source was the laboratory. Lucretia and Killian rushed towards the Millers’ lab, staff and crossbow at the ready. With a nod from Lucretia, Killian burst down the door to see the entirety of the room covered in an elastic pink goo, some of it webbing in corners, some slicking down windows, and others in heaps strewn across the room. Desks and chairs were pinned by the mass, and the mother and son fared no better, covered from head to toe and laughing despite their situation. Lucretia’s fingers pressed into her temple as she failed to suppress a deep sigh. At this, Maureen looked up with an atypical smirk, pinching at the left side of her mouth.

“Madam Director, to what do I owe this blessing?” The question didn’t have the bite Maureen wanted seeing as she was still buried in goop. Lucas, now standing, was helping his mother out of the mess.

“There was a rather loud explosion and we were concerned.”

“And so you came running to my rescue. How righteous of you.”

Killian forced a cough, saying she’s gonna head out and…do…something. Lucas, wringing his hands and wrinkling his lab coat, muttered something about going to get a mop.

It had been like this for several weeks. Disagreements between the Director and her scientific advisor were normal; the two women balanced each other. Bringing up points the other may have missed, even going so far as to reject one another’s ideas in lieu of another solution, but always with an underlying tone of respect.

Recent arguments, however, did not have that same tone.

As more civilians fell to the thrall of the relics, as even more communities were devastated by its effects, and as the unofficial Bureau of Balance racked up more and more failures, the tension was unmistakable. The kind of tension that digs into your shoulders and swells uncomfortably in your throat. No one was handling it well.

Unfortunately, in attempting to relieve her discomfort, Lucretia has spewed this stress at those undeserving, namely Maureen. Their helpful disagreements soon turned into debates which then devolved into scenes. It was not uncommon to now find them on opposite side of the moon at all possible times. Oh, what Lucretia wouldn’t give for this to be one of those times.

“Doctor Miller, I trust you remember the conversation we had.”

“I do,” Maureen said, crossing her arms, “But I trust that you’ll remind me anyways.”

“These little experiments are making the other members uneasy.”

“I can imagine all six of them must be absolutely distraught.”

When Lucretia didn’t take the bait, Maureen continued, “Let me remind you these little experiments are to keep your precious base secure.”

“I know these modifications you are working are meant to increase security, but-”

“They _will_ increase security once you let me do my damn job!” Maureen stabbed a finger in Lucretia’s chest. There was no force behind it, but Lucretia found herself taking a step back, her jaw clenching and relaxing.

“Doing your damn job doesn’t include scaring the shit out of people you work with!”

Both women stand their ground, being long used to defending themselves against anyone who would doubt them. Both used to defending their beliefs even when all seemed impossible. Standing their ground despite whatever consequences their actions may yield. Both incapable of backing down, even if it may be for the best, until it is too late.

“I’m not stopping, not when I’m this close.” Maureen’s voice was low, and eyes dark as they pierced over her glasses.

“Doctor Miller, I cannot possibly allow this to continue.” She can feel herself shaking and begs that it doesn’t show.

“I don’t need your approval, Lucretia.”

Lucretia balks, and for a second her eyebrows furrow and her lips droop, but just as quickly does her face reset to its stately norm. It resets to a face that Maureen will neither confirm nor deny sends her into fits of frustration. Just as Lucretia is about to respond, she hears her title being yelled from down the hall. She turns to face Maureen, who has her back to her and is quietly counting down from ten.

When Maureen reaches one, Lucretia is gone. She sees that Lucas has cleaned up most of the mess. She thanks him and sends him away, saying that she can handle the rest. Lucas goes to leave, but at the door he turns so he and his mother can share forced smiles.

Lucas is off, and Maureen mindlessly sweeps the gunk. After cleaning her desk, she takes up some used drafting paper, flips it over, and begins to sketch. She fights the burning in her eyes and nose as she plans to build her own lab damn it, since her work is such a bother. She ignores the way her heart tightens, thinking about how far apart they’ll be when she’s done. She curses under her breath as tears fall and smear her work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3


	4. You Don't Have to Be Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our ladies weather a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, my stomach and my procrastination decided to simultaneously bite me in the ass and so this chapter is super late (not to mention I struggled with it a bit). NEVERTHELESS here it is!

A tremendous thunderclap jolts Maureen upright in her bed. Moments later, a flash of light breaks through the curtains and another crash of thunder shakes the room. With her back against the headboard, Maureen trembles, her breathing suppressed in fear. Goosepimples rise on her skin and her shoulders shiver, but she can’t bring herself to reach for the comforter. She claws at the bedsheets and tries to breathe. As her jaw twitches, she rapidly blinks, trying to escape the darkness, what must surely be another nightmare. She must be imagining the skittering across the floor, and the deafening pounding in her ears can’t be real. The menacing figure in the corner must be an illusion.

Except she’s wide awake. She’s awake and it’s dark. Her heart pounds faster now, her body screaming _run_ , but she doesn’t budge.

Why was it dark? She always had at least one lamp on, and spare candles under her bed, and – wait, not her bed? This wasn’t her home. Or even her lab. These soft sheets, this elongated window and its intricate frame, these ornate curtains were all far different from her own room’s practical decor. Through the curtains, Maureen saw the moon high in the inky, black sky. Its soft glow provided her little comfort as the light barely reached the end of her bed.

“Not my bed”, she mutters. She wanted to flee, leave wherever the hell she was. She just wanted to go home.

Instead, she raises a quivering hand, having to clasp her wrist with the other, and casts a weak Light on the bedside table. A scan of the room unmasks the supposed intruder as her cardigan on the door’s hook. A hesitant glimpse under the bed revealed no sharp-toothed creatures, and her ears stopped throbbing. The light eased her nerves, but it didn’t tell her where she was.

This room is a lot neater, with papers and pens neatly arranged on a thick, wooden table. The wall to her right had been fashioned into a bookcase, holding scores of tomes and scrolls. Maureen’s nose scrunched as she picked up a faint scent in the room, the brunt of it wafting from her lap. She gathered the blankets and held them to her nose. They smelled of ink and eucalyptus – just like Lucretia’s robes.

Lucretia. She and Lucretia were working late, looking over alterations for the glass spheres, and it begun to rain. Lucretia let her stay the night instead of travelling in the rain. She was in Lucretia’s bed, but Maureen distinctly remembers telling her that she was not going to kick her out of her own bed. So where is she?

Maureen picked up her glasses, then shakily stood from the bed and walked to the door. She slowly opens it and to her right sees a faint light. Moving quietly down the hall, she sees Lucretia reading by a small lamp. She is wrapped in a woolen shawl and nursing a cup of tea. She looks like hell.

“The same could be said for you.” Lucretia murmurs.

“M’sorry,” Maureen mutters, “I didn’t mean anything by it, I just…”.

She scrubs her face and inhales deeply. Peering through her fingers, she can see Lucretia gesturing to the spot next to her on the couch, which she slumps in.

“Did the storm wake you as well?” Maureen asks.

“Oh no. I…I wasn’t asleep.” Lucretia says, her head bowed. “Would you like some tea? The pot’s still warm.” Maureen turns to her and gives her a soft smile.

“That’d be lovely.”

They spent the next few hours talking which evolved into Lucretia reading from her book aloud. Their arms intertwined and bodies pressing into one another. Maureen starts to sag into the Lucretia’s side, the warm body, soft patter of rain, and dim glow of the lamp putting her to ease. Lucretia looks down, and upon seeing her eyelids drooping, tries to send Maureen back to bed, apologizing for keeping her up for so long.

“I do believe the worst of the storm is over, so it shouldn’t bother you.”

“I’m fine right here.” Maureen declined, mainly as a middle-aged woman who was just a little bit embarrassed about going back to bed alone and in the dark. Steadfast, Lucretia put aside her book and went to turn off the light only to be yanked back down into the cushions.

She gaped at Maureen, who could not tear her attention away from a very important piece of lint on her sweater. With her eyes fixed downward, she spoke about how as a child, she got trapped in one of her father’s prototype elevators. About how when the generator failed, she was stuck there for an entire day in the dark. About how she knows a woman her age should have conquered such fears years ago, but how she still feels better going to sleep in the light.

If she had been looking up, Maureen would have seen Lucretia’s eyebrows pinched and lips pressed tightly. Doing her best no to be condescending, she ultimately settles for a hesitant pat on the back. Maureen flinches prepares herself for a wave of pity but it doesn’t come. Instead, Lucretia grabs a blanket off the couch and offers it to Maureen, who settles back into Lucretia’s side as she continues reading by the dim light.

* * *

Maureen wakes up to the smell of biscuits and honey. She slowly sits up, her back punishing her for not sleeping on the downy bed with a mighty crack. Stretching, she walks into the kitchen. From the table, Lucretia is sipping tea and is halfway done with her breakfast. Before she open her mouth, Maureen begins profusely apologizing for her behavior. She only stops with a raise of Lucretia’s hand.

“I’m the last one to judge someone for their sleeping patterns.” She lets out a self-deprecating chuckle. “At least you got more than four hours.”

Maureen’s face furrows as she pulls up a chair. “Lucretia,” she says, “did you even go to sleep?”

“I’ve, uh, I may have had trouble sleeping for a while.” She takes a considerable gulp of her tea, almost slamming it back on its saucer. “It’s fine, really.”

“There are some herbs in my garden that could help.”

“I’ve tried my fair share of pharmaceuticals.”

“Maybe but I doubt you’ve tried the Miller brand.”, she said with a wink. “It’s pretty potent shit. That gets a small laugh out of Lucretia, just barely lifting her lips, but it’s enough to make Maureen proud. She makes a note to make her laugh more often.

“I think I’ll stick to tea at one a.m.”

“Hey,” Maureen pokes her elbow into Lucretia’s side. “You need sleep, Lucretia. The worst thing that can happen is that we have to try again.”

“Yes, and then we try again and again and again until I’ve spent more time being tested rather than trying to sleep,” Lucretia says with a bite. “You’ll have to pardon me if I’m not thrilled to be a guinea pig.”

Maureen grabs her hand and stares the older woman down. “You don’t have to be alone, Lucretia. I want to help. Just one try Lucretia, please. If you want to stop after one, then we can, but please just let me try?” With a heavy sign, Lucretia concedes.

* * *

One day, Lucretia makes her way to the Miller’s lab and see Maureen at her desk. Without looking up, Maureen greets her, saying she’s got a new formula that will be ready in just a few hours.

When Lucretia doesn’t respond, Maureen looks up and sees the older woman has her arm deep within a pocket on her robes. Maureen raises her eyebrows, taking note of the blush to her cheeks, as Lucretia swiftly moves towards her.

In a swift motion, Lucretia takes her clasped fist out of her pocket and unclenches it in the doctor’s hand. “This is for you.” In Maureen’s palm is a crescent shaped moon hanging from an intricate link chain.The moon is carved with curlicues, encompassing a small orb imitating a galaxy, with bursts of pink, blue, and violet with speckles of white. It’s the loveliest thing Maureen has ever seen and admittedly is a bit larger than anything she would typically wear, but it was a gift from Lucretia.

“The, um, this part”, she says, tapping the circle, “It’s enchanted. When you press your thumb to it, it casts Light. The spell lasts until you press it a second time and has a radius of fifty feet.”

Maureen gives the orb a firm press and the necklace gives off a dull pink-purple glow, muting all the sharp edges and bright whites of her lab, leaving shades of dusty rose.

“I just wanted to thank you. I know these formulas have been more misses than hits, but…I appreciate it. Very much.”

Maureen chuckles, running her fingers against the filigree. “I know it can’t stop nightmares,” Lucretia says, “But I thought it would be nice not to be in the dark.”

Looking up, Maureen pulls her into a hug, giving her a quiet thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know _nothing_ about articficing except for what is on the dnd wiki (p.s. i know Light lasts an hour but Lucretia is the most powerful wizard to ever have existed don't @ me)  
>  The necklace looks something like [this.](http://ilovecybershopping.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/galaxy-moon-necklace.jpg)


	5. Don't You Say That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I suppose," Lucretia says solemnly, "All good things must come to an end."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, two chapters in one day. This one is goofy so do not take it too seriously. I mainly wrote it to get out of a funk :P (warning: little to no editing happened here so let me know about typos and whatnot)

Lucretia is writing at her desk when her office door is flung open. Maureen charges toward her and drops a stack of papers in front of her, flustering Lucretia and almost smudging her work. 

“Here are the reports you requested, Director.” The doctor spins on her heel and storms back to the door. Exasperated, Lucretia grips her staff and with a firm tap, the door swings closed in front of the doctor. Maureen’s head whips around, giving Lucretia a weathering stare. 

“Perhaps now we can have a conversation like adults?”

“You expect me to have an adult conversation with someone who behaves like a juvenile?” She says crossing her arms.

“Says the woman who’s one foot stomp away from a temper tantrum.” 

“I am not having a tantrum!” Maureen shouts with a stomp of her foot. 

Lucretia’s lips purse as she folds her hand across her desk. The doctor huffs, mumbling some expletive, and turns her back to the woman she loves. 

It’s silent for a moment before she hears a soft voice from behind her, “I am more than ready to accept an apology, Mar.”

Scoffing, Maureen tugs at a loose strand of hair. “An apology for what?” She hears a chair scratching and Lucretia’s soft footfalls across the office as she gets closer.

“Oh, take your pick,” Lucretia says, lightly rubbing her love’s tense shoulders, “Making a scene, disrupting my work, refusing to admit your mistakes.” At this, Maureen eyes blow wide and she wrings away from Lucretia’s touch.

“A mistake?” She sneers. “I’ll tell you what was a mistake - thinking that this would work.”

Lucretia holds up a placating hand. “Hold on, let’s not...” Lucretia trailed off when she realized she did not have Maureen attention.

“I can’t believe that after all the time we’ve spent together that this is how it ends.” Maureen says in a whisper. “I thought this would last.”

“I suppose,” Lucretia says solemnly with her arms at her side, “All good things must come to an end and all monsters must be revealed.”

Maureen throws up her arms and let the flop down against her thighs. “Oh, a monster? That’s precious coming from you.” She strides up to Lucretia, a finger jabbing her shoulder. “You fucking led me on.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. For years, you let me think you were something you aren’t. I-Gods! I’m so angry I could pass out!” 

She moves over to the couch, her head in her hands. Lucretia sits down next to her, putting a hand on the small of her back and rubbing in small circles. Maureen is hunched over, trying to catch her breath and running her fingers through her hair. Once her breathing slows, Lucretia places a soft kiss on her temple, pulls her close, and whispers in her ear.

“Maureen...pie is better than cake.”

“It is not! Don’t you say that!”


	6. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking back, Lucretia supposed that this recent development wasn't completely unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's something that's not as dialogue heavy c:  
> Inspired by [this.](https://birdiethebibliophile.tumblr.com/post/170464418871/maureen-has-no-real-sense-of-personal-space-not)

From as early as their first meeting, Lucretia could tell when Maureen loved someone. She always reaffirmed her comments about Lucas with physical contact. She would have her arm around his shoulder as she boasted the accomplishments he’s made at such a young age, to his obvious embarrassment. She would lovingly flick at his bangs, commenting how he should think about a haircut. She nearly suffocated him in hugs if one of his experiments went awry. In a frame on her desk sat a photo of her and her late husband in a tight embrace. It was a fact that Maureen Miller was physically affectionate with those she cared deeply for.

Maureen would link arms with Lucretia as they walked across the base, explaining the results of her latest experiment. Lucretia would listen dutifully, or she tried to, as Maureen absently raked her fingernails across Lucretia’s arm. She actively worked to suppress her shudders from the prying eyes of nearby Bureau members and from the scientist on her arm.

Some days were slow, with no new information on the whereabouts of relics and everyone's plans in a stasis. On these days, she helped Maureen with her garden. Not as lush as the one she kept planetside, its flowers, sprouts, and fruits still gave her a lovely escape from the harsh lights and artificial turf of the moon base.

After they sufficiently watered and weeded the garden, Lucretia would read or draw as she was forbidden from bringing work into Maureen's “rad chill zone”. Maureen would lean close into Lucretia as she worked, resting her chin on her shoulder. She would reach one hand up and twist Lucretia’s short curls between her fingers while the other rested on her forearm. That first tug against her scalp never failed to make Lucretia's breath catch.

Many late nights working ended with them slumped against one another amid thousands of papers. Lucas is the one to find them, shaking them awake and giving Lucretia an appraising glance over his glasses before going back to his business. After one of their abrupt awakenings, Lucretia gathered her things to head back to her quarters. At the door, she stopped when she felt a warm hand press into the small of her back. Turning, she looked down to see Maureen, her eyes lidded and smile warm, and Lucretia couldn't stop herself from smiling back. In an instant, Maureen was on her toes, and she pressed a kiss to Lucretia's right cheek, and softly wished her a good night.

As she walked back to her room, Lucretia racked her brain trying to remember a time after their initial wariness when Maureen wasn't physically affectionate. Maureen, who constantly held her and shared her warmth. Looking back, Lucretia supposed that this recent development wasn't completely unexpected.

The next morning, Lucretia brought breakfast to the Millers’ lab, sharing a calm moment before they start the day. During the meal, they shared stories they've read and a few childhood moments at Lucas’ expense. Preparing to leave, Lucretia swiftly bent down and nervously planted a kiss on Maureen's cheek, effectively almost causing her to choke on a gulp of tea. When she gathered herself, Maureen grasped Lucretia's shoulder and kissed her back. On the other side of the table, Lucas gagged, muttering under his breath as he blushed into his oatmeal. The women chuckled to themselves, as Maureen took Lucretia by the arm to see her out.


	7. Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucretia makes a joke, much to Lucretia's dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo I really liked this one fic I wrote for Rare Pair Week, and it's kinda short.

Maureen laid in Lucretia’s arms, legs entwined. Maureen had her head tucked into the crook of Lucretia’s neck, stealing its warmth. Underneath a thick blanket to ward off the chill of the room, Maureen pressed further into her lover’s body. Trying to rouse her, Maureen planted soft kisses to Lucretia’s neck and lightly pinched her waist.

Lucretia grumbled, with her eyes still closed, poked into Maureen’s stomach. Shifting even closer, Maureen lifted her knee gently to Lucretia’s center, earning her a low moan. In response, Lucretia twisted Maureen’s nipple.

Before she could chastise her, Maureen was grabbed by her waist and pushed to her back. Lucretia climbed on top of her and began nibbling and licking at her neck.

“That wasn’t nice.” Maureen giggled.

“You started it.” Lucretia mumbled. Wrapping her arms around Lucretia’s neck, Maureen sunk further into the comforter, relishing in her lover’s kisses. Moments later, their bliss was shattered by an abrupt growl from Lucretia’s abdomen. Maureen chuckled into Lucretia’s shoulder.

“Someone’s hungry.” She felt Lucretia’s mouth curl into a smile against her throat as she dragged her fingers down Maureen’s torso.

Despite the daze caused by the drumming pattern Lucretia began against her mound, Maureen heard a lusty, “I could eat.”

Unwrapping her arms, Maureen pressed her hands to Lucretia’s shoulders and gave her a disbelieving look. At this, Lucretia dissolved into low giggles, which erupted into howling laughter as Maureen shoved her to the opposite side of the bed. Rolling her eyes, Maureen tossed the blanket aside, getting up to grab her robe and leaving Lucretia in their beds, dissolving into peals of laughter. 

 


	8. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While resting on in her wife's arms, Lucretia remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a canon diverge post story and song where Maureen lives and makes sure her wife doesn’t drown herself in sorrow and/or paperwork.  
> In part a piece for Day 5: Beach/Rest of Lucretia Week II!
> 
> i SWEAR one of these days I'll update this before nine fucking o'clock...

The breeze whipped Lucretia’s pale sundress against her legs as her sandals kicked up the damp sand. She tucked her arm into Maureen’s as they ambled back to their cabin. They took a cool shower to rid themselves of the sand in their hair, on their feet, and everywhere in between. 

After settling underneath a thin sheet, they curl into one another with Lucretia resting her chin on Maureen’s head. With her face buried in her wife’s neck, Maureen says with a snort, “I guess the beach isn’t as bad as you thought.” 

Lucretia hummed thoughtfully as she rubbed wide circles on Maureen’s back, listening quietly as her breathing evened out. Lucretia remembers how adamant she was - insisting the last thing she needed was a break, but in the end reluctantly agreeing when she arrived to her office to find it locked and Maureen holding the key. 

One day, she said. Maureen asked for one day at the beach, and if she absolutely hated it they would come right back.

Truth be told, Lucretia loved the beach, but reminiscing was no longer pleasant. It was on a beach where she showed one of her first acts of love to those she trusted the most. It was also the place where she abandoned one of those loved ones after committing her greatest act of betrayal in the name of saving the universe. If she found herself missing them for too long, then every  _ thump _ of her heartbeat, a heartbeat that she sometimes thinks she doesn’t deserve, amplified. Thinking for too long made her shoulders heavy and stung at her eyes, as with any memories regarding her family. 

Even though the thought of returning to the beach made Lucretia’s head spin, Maureen found ways to keep her from thinking for too long. With no set itinerary, they occupied their time simply with walks, swims, lovemaking, and eating. They read to each other, painted, and built elaborate sandcastles. Soon, Lucretia found she was able to relax and that she didn’t mind being here.

She didn’t mind trading her lovely, crisp domes and pristine hallways for the warm and irregular lumps of sand that hid seashells and marine life. She didn’t mind having to constantly pick tiny bits of sand from under her fingernails. She didn’t mind rising before the sun and lying quietly until her love woke up. She didn’t even mind Maureen pouring water down her back when she was caught reviewing files under the guise of reading a romance novel. Lucretia didn’t mind one bit when she surprised even herself by bringing a hollering Maureen crashing into the waves in her arms.

With her eyes starting to droop and her hand dropping to the small of Maureen’s back, Lucretia marks this as one of the best days she’s had. As great as the day she got accepted into the IPRE, as great as the day the strings of Magnus’ soul first reconfigured themselves, and as great as the day she told Maureen she loved her. Her heart doesn’t hurt as much remembering while she here, and so Lucretia figures she could consider making more trips to the beach if it would stay that way.


End file.
